Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ \dfrac{2}{8} = \dfrac{1}{4} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {2 \times 4 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{4} } = \dfrac{1}{8} $